Murder in the Heart of the Boy
by Chaseslover
Summary: In an alternate universe, Booth and Brennan must team up with House and company to catch a deadly serial killer. Along the way they meet complications...of the unusual kind.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue 

On a small little neighborhood one house can be seen clearer than the rest, the reason for this on this darkened street all the lights are off but one. That one light is from a small suburban house from the bedroom of a person whose identity will become clearer as we find out more about him. He sits in the low lighted room a lamp on the desk where he sits in the light that can be clearly seen outside. This man, frantically as if rushing, turns on his computer. He has all the time in the world as far as he is concerned but he is hell bent on payback of the one person that hurt him a long time ago. The computer screen welcomes him and he types what to any other person would be a complicated code into the box but to him it's part of his routine. He searched his files and opened a document and hitting the send button he smiled in triumph. Not a friendly triumphant smile the kind you get looking into a child's eye and they are crazy on revenge. It would send chill's down anyone's spine. It had took him many long weeks of ruthless planning being cooped in the house when he'd rather be outside but he knew that if all went his way it would be worth the effort he had put into his plan. Now, his plan can finally go through. Now, he would be revenged on a father who never wanted him. He turned off his computer then turned to the lamp his last words before he flicked it off...

"Let the games begin father."

Chapter 1

It had been a busy day; Chase strolled in and flopped down in his office chair and sighs. Soon after his wife walked in and settled into his lap contentedly. The rest of the team files in slowly, first Foreman, then Taub, third House limps in, fourth Chase's father Rowan strolls in. Finally, Thirteen marches in. Morgan had already entered the office and greeted everyone with a polite nod while sipping her mug of coffee.

The phone rings as everyone gets settled.

"Hello?" answers Chase, as he reaches over and pick it up.

"Hi, I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth, I'm with the FBI."

Chase put the phone on its speaker so everyone could hear. "Oh, uh, FBI? What's going on here?" asks Chase while everyone looks at him just as confused as he is.

"We need you over in DC right away. My partner and I are on our way to escort you there safely"- Booth breaks off to the sound of his partner scolding, "BOOTH! Don't be so rude!"

"Rude? You're calling me rude? You're interrupting my conversation on the phone! Sorry about that."

"I take it, that's your partner." laughs Chase as he tries to contain himself, however…that wasn't working out too well. His wife snorts in amusement.

"Yes, that is Dr. Temperance Brennan, of the Jeffersonian. Look, we're about five minutes from the hospital, so we'll finish this discussion there." With that, Booth hangs up while Brennan continues to scold him.

"Okay then. It seems that the FBI is kidnapping us, for reasons unknown." sighs Chase.

"Ha! I'd love to see the FBI agent that'll force House to go." chuckles Thirteen in amusement. Taub and Foreman nod in agreement. Wilson settled for looking troubled.

"Oh? So, you think that I can't take a fifty year old, crippled doctor?" questions Booth as he strolls in with a grin plastered on his face.

There is a sharp intake of breath from all of the doctors both male and female. Inside their domain was a very, very well built Special Agent Seeley Booth, at about six foot one, he towered over almost everyone, except House. After him, strolled his much more delicate partner, a very lightly built Dr. Brennan, she was about the same height as Meredith Chase.

House gave her a longing glance up and down her body.*Man I'd like to be hitting that* he thought to him self while giving her an extra special grin. Booth however looked his way and sent him a death glare.

He turned to the rest of the group and smiled. "Hi, I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner…" Booth gets cut off, yet again by his partner, "I can introduce myself Booth. I am Dr. Temperance Brennan, of the Jeffersonian institute."

Everyone was having a slight laugh and it was clear the same thought was going around their heads *Man he's whipped*

"Forgive me, but don't you work with DEAD people? No offense, but uh, we try to PREVENT people from ending up on your lab tables." says Meredith as she politely moves over to greet their, albeit unwelcome guests.

"Look, I don't necessarily understand the concept of having actual medical doctors conduct investigations on cadavers, but, the FBI has procured a federal court order requiring your presence." says Brennan looking as displeased with the situation as the doctors.

"Bones? Let me deal with this. Alright! Dr. Robert Chase, Dr. Meredith Chase, Dr. Rowan Chase, Dr. Morgan Curtis, Dr. Eric Foreman, Dr. Gregory House, Dr. James Wilson, and the rest of you. You're all comin' to DC so pack your bags and let's go!" says Booth cheerfully, but he can't help his eyes roaming and awkwardly landing on Meredith's breasts.

Chase who notices this stalks up, plants himself in front of the muscular agent and growls softly "Don't you ever look at my wife like that again, do you understand me?" He says as he pokes him in the chest.

Booth looks at his burning blue gaze and thinks *this guy means business…man…he looks like he can throw one heck of a punch…despite his skinniness…Seeley, that was the DUMBEST thing to do…we need these guys to trust me…and by extension…Bones*

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." says Booth calmly.

Chase nods, steps back, extends his hand and says coolly "I'm Robert Chase. That grumpy, unshaven man with the cane is obviously Gregory House. The woman you were staring at was my wife Meredith Chase. The short guy over there is Eric Foreman. The withered old man over there is Rowan Chase. The girl with the black hair and blue eyes is Morgan Curtis. The cheerful man on House's right is James Wilson. The woman sitting on Foreman's right is Thirteen. The other short man next to Morgan is Taub." Chase finishes with a smile and a huge breath in take.

"Okay, erm Dr. Chase? Or can I call you something else?" asks Booth, careful not to offend the touchy Dr. Chase.

"You can either call me Chase or Robert, I don't care which." says Robert with a nonchalant flick of his blonde hair, that had definitely caught Brennan's eye, a fact that Robert hadn't missed.

"Okay, let's go to DC." says Booth.

"Uh, it sounds like we're going WITH you. How do you expect to fit ALL of US and ALL of our LUGGAGE in one car?" snaps House limping up to Booth crankily.

"Umm, umm, hmm. Uh, I have to take all of you to the train, so…" Booth trails off thinking hard. He wasn't doing well under the pressure.

"Where exactly are you taking my entire diagnostics department?" Dr. Lisa Cuddy walked in and stared at Booth and Brennan hard.

"Well we have had instructions to bring them to DC as we need their expertise with a case we are working on." Booth tried to give her his charm smile but it wasn't working.

"There are other people with the same qualifications as my team."

"Yes I realize that but we need them specifically."

"Fine. Well I can take the luggage to the train while you take my ENTIRE diagnostics department to DC." Cuddy said with her hands on her hips. "You can have them a week no longer."

"Well I'm afraid that really isn't up to us but we promise to be done as soon as we can with them."

*Finally a House free week...although I will miss him*

"Booth? She already knows that we're taking her best doctors away, so how can you promise that? You say that you ALWAYS keep your promises. This is an IMPOSSIBLE promise." says Brennan with a confused head cock and wrinkled brow. Dr. Cuddy raises an eyebrow.

"Bones, it's a figure of speech." sighs Booth resignedly. "Thanks Dr. Cuddy for your offer, but how long will it take to get everyone's luggage?" he continues.

"It won't take long, we all live in the same building!" says Morgan cheerfully.

"What? All of you?" asks Booth dumbfoundedly. *Wow even the squints don't have this sort of relationship* he thought to himself.

"Yes, in fact we're all next door neighbors! Oh and Booth? While we're traveling, we HAVE to tell you this hilarious story!" says Thirteen cheerfully as she giggles at an obviously funny memory and flings a mischievous glance at Meredith.

"Okay! I'm scared now. Is this going to be teenager-horny style type story?" asks Booth.

"Yes and No, it's about HOW Meredith got pregnant. Trust me, its FUNNY!" laughs Thirteen while continuing to ply Meredith with playful grins.

Chase and Meredith glanced at each other and everyone noticed the slight blush creep up on Chase's cheeks but Meredith however was grinning with amusement.

"You'll have to excuse Thirteen; she tends to get like this when she has too much coffee." Says Wilson apologetically, though with an amused grin.

Booth laughs. His eyes are drawn to Morgan. She seemed distantly familiar, but he couldn't recall where he had seen her before

"She's Mr. Nigel-Murray's girlfriend." Brennan whispers into his ear. Now Booth finally understood, but he still has a feeling he's known her beyond that.

They finally make it to the car and head for the train to DC, Booth's awesome SUV included.

"Okay everyone, I think in honor of Meredith's third month of pregnancy, I shall tell how baby Chase came to be. It was their day off…

_We were sitting in the office, bored out of our brains. So we decided to call Chase. He answers the phone: _

_Umm, hi. I'm kind of busy here. He said breathing deeply._

_We laugh as we hear Meredith groan in the background. _

_Uhh- kiss- Ca- moan- n I caaa-really loud moan- n caaa- scream- l you baaaa-shout/moan-ck? Mereeeeeeeeeee-sigh-dith! Stoooooooooooooooo-whine-p that! _

_We hear a thud and ask if they're against the wall. We hear Rowan enter the apartment. _

_ROBERT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? _

_What does it look like? Now, do you mind? I'm flying at half mast here, and it HURTS! So can you go away? _

_But you've been active all day and I've got COMPANY! Do you think that you could like, GO INTO A BEDROOM LIKE A NORMAL PERSON? _

_No, because we got bored of the bedroom. So before I throw a filled condom at you, do you think that you could go away and like, let us procreate without YOU watching? _

_We hang up laughing our asses off._"

"That was funny! Rowan? Did you seriously walk in on your son having sex with his wife?" asks Booth as he grabs his ribcage with each laugh.

"Yes, and I didn't hear the end of it for two months!" snarls Rowan. The rest of the car bursts into appreciative laughter. House jabs Booth in the shoulder with his cane.

"How long have you and your partner been going at it?" House inquires acidly. Brennan turns to glare at him.

"We are NOT sexually active together!" She snarls in annoyance. *Why do people always think that...Yes Booth is a perfect sexual partner but I don't like him in that way* The doctors scoff in disbelief. Morgan calmly surveys them both with midnight blue eyes. Brennan shivered. The smaller woman had a certain quality about her that made her nervous. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Booth give her a questioning look through gentle brown eyes.

Once in DC…

"Guys? You go and get acquainted with the lab." says Booth as he shows them inside.

"And be careful of the squints." He warned.

"We heard that." Angela shouted in the background. The doctors (except for Morgan) widen their eyes in surprise.

"Bones we've got a case."

"Okay, let's go!" says Bones enthusiastically. Booth slips his hand onto her lower back and everyone looked on.


	2. Chapter 2

Please keep up the good reviews! It makes the muse happy!

Chapter 2

They got out of Booth's SUV into a cornfield. There were buzzards hovering ahead waiting to pick the remaining flesh from the body.

They walked towards the body and Brennan knelt down slowly looking over the features. Booth got out his notepad ready for the information he was about to be given.

"Female, Caucasian, mid to late 20s. She was killed by blunt force trauma to the back of the skull." says Brennan pointing to the skull. She stands up and stares at Booth.

"That's it? I mean no other miracle insight?" asks Booth.

"She played tennis if that helps. But, uh, no. Not yet, can you grab my case?" She walks off leaving Booth standing looking from her to the body and then to the case.

*Did she actually try and make a joke?*

"Samples?"

"Exactly." smiles Brennan warmly.

She takes samples of the surrounding area and gets back into the SUV.

"Come on Booth time's flying away."

"It's time's a wasting Bones."

"Well either way we are losing valuable time."

Booth gets in the car and looks at her. "Wow, Bones that HAS to be the quickest crime scene sweep EVER! What happened?" asks Booth.

"Not much there that isn't blindingly obvious."

"Or maybe you just want to be alone with me?" asks Booth with a playful waggle of his eyebrows.

"BOOTH! That was inappropriate! And, well, sort of. NOT in the way that you are insinuating. I enjoy your company, I find it…refreshing." says Brennan with a soft sparkle in her eye. She thinks to herself *what if he's right? what if I DO want him in that way? No, he's just being a horny alpha male again.*

Booth smiles and grins back "Okay Bones…if I'm so _refreshing_ then why do you snap at me like that?"

They continue bickering until they walk through the doors of the Jeffersonian.

They make it back to the lab to find Morgan and Vincent Nigel-Murray leaving together.

"It seems that we found Vincent's mystery girlfriend!" grins Parker devilishly at his father while wearing his lab coat and sifting through samples dutifully.

"Yeah, Parker, I think we're going to have to tie them to chairs to keep them from jumping each other every five seconds." laughs Hodgins.

"Tie? More like chain! AND I'M KING OF THE LAB!" yells Parker happily.

"What? Aww, Parks! What? How'd you find that so quick?" groans Hodgins. He takes the sting out of his words with an affectionate rubbing of Parker's hair.

"Two words: Experiment Time." says Parker, which draws Vincent back and Zack over to him. Taub and Foreman exchange amused glances. Wilson who was watching them interestedly raises his eyebrows.

Booth looks at Brennan. "Bones it is just wrong how excited they are sounding. They even have my son involved in their wacky experiments now."

"Booth there is nothing wrong with Parker being involved in experiments."

They continue their bickering until they reach her office.

The four of them rush out to test their experiment, the murder weapon was a weed whacker coated in Selenium Arsenide.

Booth watches his son and his new collogues chop up some poor frozen pig with the deadly gardening tool.

"That poor pig." Booth says quietly to himself.

"Oh, Booth? You should talk to a male significant other for her murder. This was done by a male at around five foot ten to six foot one. Either that or a tall woman." says Parker as he helps clean up the experiment.

"Okay then." says Booth as he heads back inside wondering how Parker managed to get all of that by chopping up a pig with a weed whacker. He sighed. His little boy was growing up.

Angela hands Booth a sketch and says over her shoulder "Oh, Agent Studly? Do you love our Bren?"

"What? No! She's my PARTNER!" grunts Booth a little too loudly. "For heavens sake why?" He walks up to the platform muttering about Angela and her never-ever-ending attempts to get him to admit his feelings. The ever intuitive Thirteen raises an eyebrow, and then strikes up a conversation with Angela. House who was leaning against a lab table surveyed them coldly then his mouth breaks into a rather sinister grin as he limps over to join in the conversation.

Booth jogs up the platform to retrieve Brennan from Zack and Vincent.

"Hey Bones! Let's go! Chop, Chop! We've got people to talk to!" calls Booth loudly.

"Ouch! Do you have to be such a wanker and yell in my ear?" grumbles Vince as he cleans off an ankle bone.

"Whoops. Sorry Vincent. Come on Bones! Just let these two handle it! Please?" begs Booth with his best puppy dog eyes. The doctors snigger. Booth glares at them.

"Hodgins? You owe me fifty bucks." smiles Parker as they watch Booth and Brennan leave.

"What again?" Replies Hodgins handing Parker the money

"Haha I'll have my new gaming system in no time, this is easy money."


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long absence, Internet malfunction :( Please review-It makes me post faster ;)

Chapter 3

Back in Agent Sexy's SUV

"Bones? Were you avoiding me back there?" asks Booth with a hurt expression on his face.

"No, why would you think that?" asks a very confused Brennan she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Gut feeling? I mean, you've been a little…strange lately." says Booth with gentle concern written all over his darkly handsome face.

"Well, tell your gut that it's wrong." She snapped at him. *Why is it always his gut? I'm really fed up of it. Just because you have feeling for him doesn't mean he has to know.* She was having an inner debate with herself when she realized he was talking to her.

"Bones? What was that all about? Is something wrong?" asks Booth, knowing something was wrong.

"It has nothing to do with you. It's just, that this woman was killed brutally, and if she didn't die of her wounds, she would have died a painful death from the poison." sighs Brennan with a shiver as she gazes out at the magnificent sunset over the golden corn and wheat fields. She hated cases like this.

"I'm sorry Bones. You going to be okay?" asks Booth softly. He reaches over and takes her hand and gently strokes it. He was desperate to comfort her.

"Yeah, I will, and you don't have to be sorry." sighs Brennan. She smiles slightly and just let him hold her hand. Butterflies has slowly reached her stomach just like they always did when he touched her softly like he did.

They came to a stop near the house and got out of the car.

Booth and Brennan jog up to the house and knock on the door.

A handsome blonde guy answers and lets them in.

"Hi, I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth and this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. I want to ask you a few questions about Mrs. Taliha Burns."

"Tali's dead isn't she?" He looked shocked at first and his voice quivered as he said it.

"I'm sorry to say this. She is we recently found her." Booth said softly. *I hate this part* he thinks to himself.

"I know what happened, my twin brother, James married her and he treated her like shit you know? I loved her SO much, I just never had the guts to stand up and say it." says Jake. He clenches his fist as he fights to control his emotions.

"Agent Booth? My brother's out back. I want to talk to Dr. Brennan alone." says Jake shakily.

Booth nods his head and leaves to go get the murderer, who later confesses.

"Dr. Brennan, I want you to promise me something, I want you to promise that if you admit to yourself that you love someone, that you'll tell that person immediately." says Jake as he cries his eyes out. "I lost out on my chance I just don't want anyone else making the same mistake." He couldn't hold out any longer as tears flow freely from his eyes.

"Yeah, I promise." murmurs Brennan as she places her hand comfortingly over his own. *I'm glad I picked this up from Booth.* she thinks to herself.

Booth walks in with the brother and says "Jake? Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I will be, and James? I hope you rot in hell for what you did."

"I don't care what you think she deserved it." He spat back.

Jake glared at him "No she didn't but you deserve this" he punched his brother in his stomach and his brother he doubled over in agony. He then watched them lead his brother away.

B&B leave to process James Burns for his wife's murder.

Back at the lab…

Brennan is in her office, writing to soothe her anxious brain. But it isn't helping; her mind is playing tricks on her. The skulls in her office, which brought comfort, now seemed to be echoing Jake's request and her promise. *Why is it so hard to admit something to yourself* She hit slammed her head on her arms, she sat like that for at least half an hour when suddenly it struck her. She realizes just how wrong she has been over the past four years. She stands up and dashes off to Angela's office.

"Ange? Can I talk to you?" asks Brennan

"Sure Sweetie, what's up?" asks Angela looking up from her sketching.

"You are the expert on matters of the heart so I need your advice." mutters Brennan as she looks at her feet. Angela perks up with interest.

"Oh…my…god!" squeaks Angela, as she jumps up her sketch randomly hits Cam, who was on her way to show the kidnapped doctors to their hotel, in the face as it flies out of the office.

Brennan winces and braces for the explosion. Cam merely shuts the office door and hands the sketch pad back.

"So what is it sweetie?" Angela asked gleaming already knowing what it was.

"Well Ange I recently discovered I have more than 'friendly' feeling with this guy I know."

"Is it Booth, sweetie?"

"What no!"

Angela sighed. "Bren he's the only male friend you have that you haven't grabbed hold of and taken back to your lair of torture." She winked at her.

Brennan sighed. "Yes, it's Booth."

Angela squealed. "Then we call him." She says as if it's the simplest thing.

"Ange I don't know..." Brennan was all too soon started to get cold feet.

"RIGHT NOW SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TRYING TO RUN OUT OF IT THIS TIME MISSY!" screeches Angela as she yanks the phone over in excitement. She wasn't about to let this moment go to waste. Some of the kidnapped doctors look towards the office in surprise. Cam however carried them on out the lab saying it was nothing and was simple protocol.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Meanwhile in Booth's apartment…

Booth is lounging about in nothing but his boxers unable to relax. Thoughts of his partner naked seem to be drowning his eyes, his brain, his soul and apparently…his groin. *Crap…no Seeley….she's your partner…god she is gorgeous…no I have to stop that….crap…need cold shower…I got a freaking full hard on going on here…what am I sixteen again?* Just as it couldn't get any worse his thoughts then invaded himself again. She was there in front of him kissing him anywhere and everywhere. He has closed his eyes and was moaning. "Oh Bones..." If it was possible he had gotten harder. Just then his phone rings. He looked at the screen. "Oh crap."

"Booth." He answered as normal as possible.

"Hey, Booth. It's Brennan."

"Hey, Bones. What's up?" *Hey beautiful…Are you okay? …why are you calling, my lovely?*

"Can I come over to talk for a little bit?"

In his surprise **THUD** Booth crashes into the wall.

"BOOTH! ARE YOU OKAY?" Shouts Brennan worried.

"Yeah I'm fine." Booth says getting up rubbing his head.

"Did you crash into a wall?"

"No! Did you? Sorry, that was insensitive…but yeah I did. Why do you need to come over here? Why can't you talk to me over the phone?" *I really could be done with you not seeing me.* He looked down. *Especially with THIS!*

"It's private, besides I'm not alone over here."

"Oh, okay, see you soon then." with that Booth hangs up.

"Stupid Seeley! Could you have been ANY dumber! Get your head out of high school and grow up, she probably wants to talk about the case, NOT how much she wants to sleep with you." growls Booth to himself walking up and down his apartment, luckily, Mini Booth had decided to behave himself and get back to his normal resting place. He got himself dressed in a t-shirt that said 'Sexiest Single Man on Earth' and comfy grey sweat pants.

A faint knock sounds at his door. He opens his door to find beautiful Brennan with her head down and a liberal pink flush to her cheeks.

"Hey Bones? You okay?" asks Booth, instantly concerned he couldn't remember a time when she had been so pink.

"Umm, I have to talk to you." murmurs Brennan as she entered. She looked at his t-shirt and read it. *That has definitely got to go*

Booth steps out of the way and leads her to his sofa, greatly concerned.

"Bones, what's wrong, I've known you for four years, something is not right." says Booth softly yet firmly. His eyes were urgently searching her face for some clue-but to his alarm he couldn't find one.

"Well there is nothing wrong per say...It's just that I have something that I need to get off my chest and I need you to sit down on the sofa and not talk or anything until I have finished. Okay."

Booth sat down on the sofa and looked at her. Bren took his silence as confirmation and she started to talk.

"Well, to be honest, ever since I first saw you I found you highly attractive, but then as I got to know you more and more, my little crush has grown into a monster longing for you. And my first thought, wasn't that you were stupid, it was that you were the sexiest FBI agent on Earth and I now realize that I have fallen head over heels in love with you." says Brennan as she buries her head in her hands and trembles.

Booth then all of a sudden started laughing. Brennan looked at him and with a sad expression on her face got up sadly. "I knew I shouldn't have let Angela talk me into this. It was a stupid idea." Booth then looked at her and stopped laughing; he stood up and stopped her. "Bones, no, I wasn't laughing about that, you were so serious I thought you were going to tell me Sully had come back and you were going away with him."

Booth scooped her up and places her on his lap.

"Oh, Bones! Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He said as he makes her look at him and moves some hair out of her face. "Don't be afraid of me, I could NEVER hurt you, I love you too much. I'd kill anyone who tries to hurt you." murmurs Booth as he leans his head against her forehead with a soft, loving sparkle in his eyes.

Brennan tries to snuggle into his shoulder, but Booth catches her and kisses her. It started out slow but then turned into a deep passionate kiss, as if he tried to put every ounce of his affection into one kiss.

"Hey Bones, did anyone tell you that you taste ever so sweet?"

"You just did."

Booth laughs and scoops her up into his arms. He makes his way towards his bedroom with the enthusiasm of a kid in a candy store.

Brennan somehow wiggles into Booth's shirt, which rips.

He drops his pants and tackles her gently underneath him. He yanks off her bra; making him get aroused all the faster. He rubs her breasts she moans delightedly and shoves herself on top of him which made him giggle as she roamed his body with her hands, all the while moving faster and faster until **CRACK**. Booth grabs her and covers her head with his hands as they fall through the bed.

"Wow! Bones! I didn't know you were THAT enthusiastic! You broke my bed! Now where are we going to sleep?" laughs Booth while stroking Brennan lovingly.

"Oh don't worry Booth I have many more tricks up my sleeve." She said breathless.

"And I can't wait to see them." Booth said as he gave her one last loving kiss.

They fall asleep amongst the wreckage of the bed- Booth with his arm around her and Brennan with her head on his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Seriously, leave some semblance of your opinion...please? I'm flattered that you're reading/visiting/skimming but please I implore you-leave a comment. It doesn't have to be fancy-a simple 'good job' will do. :) Otherwise I'll have to call in the Corgi of Doom (If you're from the original Boneyard-yes I am the owner of the Corgi of Doom ;)**

Chapter 5

The next morning…

Booth awoke and so did Brennan they looked at each other and smiled. "Well that was really worth the wait." Brennan said smiling at him.

Booth just grinned. "Maybe we shouldn't wait so long next time." They both laughed and shared a kiss.

"You after work are coming bed shopping with me!" laughs Booth mischievously.

"Eh. Who said anything about going to work today?"

Just then, Booth's phone rings, he answers, sighs and groans "Cullen said we got another case."

Brennan fake sobs into Booth's chest which made him squirm and mini Booth get rather happy.

"Babe? You keep doing that and we will NEVER get to work."

"Well it's not the worst thing that I could think would happen."

They get dressed and leave.

Once in the car…

"Holy crap Bones! Look at that! It looks like a bomb went off!" cries Booth in frustration.

Brennan looks out the window and catches a conversation.

"Bob! How soon can we get these people out of here?"

"Three hours at best."

Brennan plops back down and says "You'd better call and say that we're going to be late and have them send the body and samples of the crime scene to the lab."

Booth does as he's told.

"So, how long are we stuck?"

"About three hours."

"THREE HOURS?"

"Yes, and I know a way to make that time a bit more interesting." Brennan says as she seductively inches over to him.

Booth perks up at that tone of voice.

Brennan kisses him while opening up his shirt kissing every bare patch of skin she could find.

"Ohh –_moan_- Bo-_grunt_-nes –_moan_- st- _growl_- op tha-_whine_- t no-_very loud groan_- t enough ro-_bellow_-om!"

"Should I stop then?" asks Brennan with a hurt expression on her face.

"Oh god no. But how about in the back, you know more room? I'm a big guy here, I can't do front seat rendezvous here!" moans Booth softly.

They move to the back seat, well actually the floor.

"Thank god I have a big car."

Brennan smiles wickedly. "That's not the only thing." Booth grabs her and then pulls her closer.

Brennan exposes more of his chest and continues as before.

Booth could hardly contain himself; all he knew was that Brennan was torturing him in the best possible way.

"Baa- _howl_-by-_pant_-I'm-_moan_- go-_extremely loud moan_-ing-_sigh_- to-_gasp_-lose-_yelp_-my-_screech_-voice!"

"I plan on making you lose it." She said winking. She then stopped what she was doing.

"Why'd you stop?" Booth asked looking annoyed and frustrated.

She slowly leaned down and grabbed his ear in between her teeth. "Hey baby, is that a gun or are you just happy to see me?"

Booth grabbed her and flipped them over. He captured her mouth. "I know which one I'd like it to be and I think you know what it is."

He ripped her shirt off before he slips his hands under the cups and rubs her nipples making her squirm and moan. He laughed. He kissed her down her chest, removing any cloth obstacles in his way. He keeps kissing her until her sounds of pleasure caused him to lose all control and he plunges in shaking the SUV, much to the amusement of on lookers.

"Yummy! She is one lucky lady to have THAT loving her!"

"Tessa? Don't you think that he looks a LOT like your ex-boyfriend?"

"Umm, that IS my ex-boyfriend! She's welcome to him."

They leave.

Booth lays curled around Brennan protectively. "I don't think I will ever get tired of this." He said as ran his fingers through her hair. She looked up at him. "You know Booth I'm glad Ange made me call you, otherwise I never would be here right now." They lay like that for a few minutes before Booth looked at her and murmurs "Bones? I think we should get dressed."

"Why?"

"Because Bones, if they get this mess cleared up, I want to be able to leave without holding up traffic."

"We're safe Booth don't worry but ok we'll get up if you want us to."

They get dressed, peek outside and see progress with the clearing up of the mess.

"You know Bones we should get christening all the rooms in our apartments." Booth says wiggling his eyebrows.

She laughs and slaps him on the chest. "We'll see about that Booth."

They head under way, and arrive at the Jeffersonian.

The first thing they notice is a heated argument on the platform. Brennan charges up the platform with Booth right behind her. Dr. Cuddy and Dr. Saroyan were arguing whether or not House and his team should be staying.

"Dr. Saroyan-as you can see-THERE'S NO BODY! My people belong in a HOSPITAL, where they prevent you from having more dead and decomposing victims."

"Dr. Cuddy-I know you're upset-but-I have a federal court order stating that they stay until the conclusion of this case."

"I should point out here that there is no body Dr. Saroyan-which begs the question: WHAT CASE?" growls House with his blue eyes glaring angrily.

"Besides, unless there's a bacterium, fungus, parasite or virus that makes its victim invisible-there's nothing to diagnose." Chase points out mildly. He was hoping that he could go home.

"I'm sorry Dr. Chase-but you're stuck here." says Cam with finality.

Parker-who had been watching the argument and rolling his eyes, piped up "Instead of arguing who should stay and who should go-how about we find out WHY we have no body."

"There was a traffic jam. We got stuck there on the way." points out Booth nervously. He didn't want to upset either powerful woman- both of whom were still glaring at each other.

"There's the route by which the body was shipped. I was there and there was an actual body…so what happened from there to here?" says Parker while typing away on a computer.

"There's nothing that the rest of us can do so let's let Parker and Hodgins do their thing and oh…my….god!" says Angela while looking Booth up and down.

"Um, Booth? You do realize that you have semen all OVER your pants?" says Chase as he doubles over laughing.

Booth looks down and turns red.

"Had some trouble aiming?" Taub inquires while snickering.

Soon the lab bursts out laughing, and Angela squeals loud enough to awake all of the bodies in Limbo. House cracks a rather wicked grin-which makes Booth rather nervous.

"Ow! Angela, did you have to squeal?" moans Booth. Foreman rubbed his ears angrily and shot her a dirty look.

"Yes! Come on Bren, we are going home to celebrate!" squeals Angela.

Hodgins and Parker both yell "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU LADY?"

"Come on Bren let's go." Says Angela as she grabs Brennan by the arm.

Brennan looks at Booth and he stares back at her looking sorry.

Angela, Cam, Caroline (who had come up the platform to see what all the noise was about), Morgan, Thirteen and Meredith kidnap Brennan back to her apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and kindly leave a comment :)**

Chapter 6

Once in the safety of Bren's apartment…

"You, start talking NOW!" squeaks Angela as she bounces around in excitement.

Morgan joins in on the bouncing, scaring Brennan.

"Well what part do you want me to start with?" Brennan inquired.

"EVERYTHING!" They all shouted.

"I broke his bed that night!" laughs Brennan, unable to contain her own excitement.

"Good lord Cherie! I hope you didn't break the poor man! Oh, god WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU DOING CHERIE? Extreme Ride'em Cowgirl porno style?" asks Caroline half disturbed half amused. She was truly happy for them.

"He was well enough to do it with me in the back of his car earlier." states Brennan calmly.

Angela, Morgan, Cam, Meredith and Thirteen squeal.

"Cheries? Will you SHUT UP? Lord have mercy on my poor ears!" exclaims Caroline while rubbing her ears in irritation.

"Well? How'd he do? Well, obviously you're happy and well he looks like he'd be WELL endowed. Was he gentle? Did he know what he was doing?" asks Morgan excitedly while chugging a Monster energy drink from her rather large black backpack.

"He was quite good. He is VERY well endowed and he knew what to do with it, rather than just shoving it in there." giggles Brennan. Angela was by this point bouncing in excitement. Cam and Caroline exchanged nervous glances.

"Well I'm glad you liked it Bones!" laughs an all too familiar voice.

"I never said I liked it Booth, I just said that you knew what you were doing."

"Just admit it you can't get enough of me."

The girls start to laugh.

"Booth, the door is open, you may as well come in." sighs Brennan.

Booth and company stride in. "How many times do I have to tell you to NOT leave your door open? I could have been Charles Manson and you'd be dead! Oh and by the way we are STILL bed shopping."

Chase snuggles against Meredith and kisses her neck. He turns to Brennan with a cocky smile "For one so reserved, you do very well at describing your opinion of your sexual encounters, unlike BOOTH who requires much poking and prodding." He glares at Booth playfully.

"Chase? I am SO going to kick your backside."

"Catch me first." laughs Chase with a devilish gleam in his eyes.

Booth lunges for the feisty Chase, and misses. Chase dodges around and tackles Booth easily and pins the unlucky FBI agent to the carpet.

"You know Booth? That was pretty pathetic." remarks Chase sadly as he shakes his head in amusement.

Booth groans.

"Well, he did have quite the day so far. He must have been tired." laughs Wilson.

"Mmhmm. Yep, and Cherie? You are a damn FBI agent and you got run over by a skinny doctor? What in the world is wrong with you?" asks Caroline in mock despair.

"Well, Caroline, after most males go through orgasm, they have to rest. So understandably, he is worn out." snipes House as he sips a beer that he swiped from the refrigerator and settles himself next to Wilson on the couch. He continues to smile wickedly at Booth.

Booth mumbles to himself and sits down next to Brennan.

Morgan flies to the CD player to put on music. She puts in her Ozzy Osbourne CD and plays the song "I Don't Wanna Stop"

They dance and laugh as Morgan starts to do some air guitar until she does an athletic flip- then people get nervous.

"Someone needs to strap Morgan down before she drinks anymore energy drinks." laughs Cam as she tries to avoid her flying feet.

"I don't need energy drinks Cam they just sure give me a good excuse." Laughs Morgan as she jumps over everyone and lands on Vincent with a whine.

After that, Vincent hugs Morgan to him tightly. "You don't know how much I've missed you baby."

Vincent laughs and they stand up together.

Booth snuggles up to Brennan and cuddles her close to him on the floor next to Chase and Meredith. Chase was still glaring at him.

The Princeton docs leave for their hotel room. Soon, the squints depart much to Angela's dismay since she still wanted more details.

Booth gently places Brennan on his lap. "Hey, that was fun!"

"Humph. Party crasher."

"Hey there! I may just have to punish you for that." grins Booth evilly.

"Oh really?" says Brennan, intrigued by his tone of voice.

"Oh yeah baby!" growls Booth. "Besides Bones there's a party elsewhere." Booth grinned.

Booth glanced down and noticed he was getting hard, and fast.

Brennan took off his shirt quickly, but still had trouble with the belt buckle.

"I'll do it, even though you're adorable when you're frustrated with it." chuckles Booth in between passionate kisses.

Booth drops his pants to reveal the boxers that Chase made him wear in punishment for not speaking freely at the lab.

Brennan giggled at the pink, heart covered undergarment that had her name on it right on top of his "package".

"God Booth they really do look sexy on you." Brennan says not able to take her eyes off them.

"I'll explain later." sighs Booth as he takes off her bra and kisses her breasts, even kissing one. Brennan moans.

"You come here! NO ONE gets away with that!" growls Brennan

She tackles him onto the couch, seeing as Booth was near orgasm, she didn't feel like cleaning THAT out of her carpet. Booth's groans turn to whimpers as Brennan straddles him tight and forces her onto him, becoming one.

They lay panting and sweating.

"Oh…my…god Bones! Where did you learn that?" pants Booth.

"I could tell you but you won't like the answer."

"Tell me! Tell me! Please?" whines Booth with his best pout and puppy dog eyes.

"Sully."

Booth growls angrily. "Seriously, he's lucky that he's in the Bermuda Triangle. Otherwise I'd strangle him."

"Now, SEELEY, if you HAD killed him…I wouldn't have been able to do that." laughs Brennan as she yanks his hand to get him to bed with her.

They clamber into bed with her laptop.

"Bones, let's see if we can find a Bones-proof bed for my apartment shall we?"

"Booth!"

"I wasn't the one who broke it so come on! Oh god-please no! Anything but THAT ridiculous headboard!" he whines while pointing at an intricately carved wooden headboard.

"Why not?"

"It's not macho."

"Is this 'macho' enough?" she had stopped on a metal bed

"What am I now? An inmate?"

"Booth-it's a bed."

"I know-but can't you at least take in to account how I've decorated my apartment?"

"It's a mess. Here we go- a mess bed!"

Booth glared at her and shut the laptop. He pulled her close and settled down to sleep.

At about 1:00 am, Booth sneaks out of bed, careful not to disturb his sleeping Brennan.

"Hey you there?" whispers Booth out of the door.

"Yeah, why you had to interrupt me in the middle of my night is beyond me." growls Chase as he stretches sleepily.

House limps forward, still in his PJs and looking crankier than usual. Wilson and Foreman plod forward. Taub stumbles forward looking rather zombie like-Booth had to fight the urge to laugh. Angela and Hodgins approached the door yawning.

"Look, I want to take Bones somewhere special with all of her friends. I think we'll leave Rowan, Parker and Cam behind to keep the lab going."

"Sounds great Sweetie, now can we go back to bed?" asks Angela with a yawn as she leans against Hodgins who half snores.

"Yeah guys, I'm sorry for waking you up, but I want her to remember it forever." says Booth with a yawn and a smile.

"It's okay Booth. I get it. Go back to bed, we're going to need it for tomorrow!" says Chase with a bright yet tired smile.

They head back home savoring the thought of a nice warm bed.

Booth tiptoes back to bed, to find Brennan sleeping peacefully. He climbs back into bed, while glancing at the pink boxers that had her name on them. He growls softly at them and snuggles back into bed with his sleeping Bones. It doesn't take long before he is sleeping.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning…

Booth wakes up with a funny sensation.

"Morning Booth. Let's go." says Brennan while tickling Booth's lower anatomy.

"Good Morning to you too! Hey! Stop that!" whines Booth until he pins Brennan underneath him.

Brennan squirms as her alarm blares "Hot Blooded". She tries to wiggle free of Booth, "Hey! Just where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you!" growls Booth playfully.

"No Booth we have to get to work." Brennan said forcefully.

"You can't do that and expect to not get punished."

Brennan continues to squirm free, but Booth wasn't having any of it. He kisses her neck passionately, almost predatorily. She moans yet still tries to escape. He holds her tight, asserting his dominance while laying butterfly kisses anywhere he could reach. She was, at this point, screaming his name, even his full name-middle name included. Booth finally plunged in and marked her as his. They lay panting yet not sweaty.

"Booth! Now how are we supposed to get to work, its 11 am!" pouts Brennan while snuggling into him happily.

"We're not! So no need to worry about that!" laughs Booth while rubbing her all over.

"You mister had better explain right now!" growls Brennan angrily, she hated surprises and this one was getting under her skin already. "I'm still fuming about that missing body!"

"We have the day off for some fun! Babe? Haven't you heard of fun?" he smiles sweetly. "Don't worry about that body today baby!"

"Since when did we have the day off and yes, I have heard of fun! I just had fun!" says Brennan as her brow furrows. "And I'm sure I'd like to have a little more fun." She said as she leaned up and kissed him again. Booth looked at her pleadingly. "Fine-but I will fuss more!"

"Whoa Bones! If you don't stop that we aren't going to be getting anywhere today." Booth said.

"Okay then mister explain to me why we have the day off."

"I talked to Cam while you were asleep! Chop, Chop Bones! Let's go! We need to get you into a shower and head over to where we're going!" laughs Booth with the excitement of his son.

Brennan rolled her eyes as she allowed Booth to lift her out of bed. She clambered into the shower along with her Booth. He washed her hair with gentle strokes while kissing her cheek affectionately. She hugged him tightly, allowing him to wash her back as she sighed into his chest happily. She washed as much of his back as she could reach, due to Booth standing straight up.

Brennan's eyes twinkled as she kicked Booth out of the bedroom saying "I've got a surprise of my own and you aren't allowed to know what it specifically is, except that it's a bathing suit. Also, why do I even need one?"

"That you have to figure out on your own. But WHY can't I help you put it on?" whines Booth at the shut door.

"I told you it was a surprise! Now either give me a hint or you suffer without knowing what type of bathing suit I'm wearing." cackles Brennan

Booth whines and tries to force the door open, but Brennan had barricaded herself in.

"Aw Bones, come on! Can't I see a peek of it? Please?" whines Booth.

"No, you bad boy." comes the choked out response.

"So punish me!" cries Booth hopefully.

"I'll deal with that later." giggles Brennan.

"I miss you." sighs Booth.

"You can come in now, and NO removing my shirt." says Brennan amused by Booth's persistence.

Booth eagerly pushes through the door and scoops up Brennan in a hug. She snuggles into his still naked chest and purrs gently.

"Yay, I don't miss you anymore, I have you." sighs Booth happily.

"Booth, you were outside a DOOR, how could you possibly miss me?" asks Brennan from his chest as her feet dangle.

"Love Bones, love can make someone do that you know." says Booth into her hair.

Booth puts her down, grabs their bag, puts his arm in his spot and locks the door behind him.

"Booth, where we going?" asks Brennan with her own puppy dog eyes.

"It's a surprise! You wouldn't let me see your bathing suit so you don't get to know where we are going. Now stop asking me that and put the puppy eyes away!" scolds Booth gently. He secretly enjoyed the attention.

Brennan pouts but obediently stays off of the topic.

Booth opens her door for her and she climbs in. He enters his truck and gets out of the parking lot.

On the road…

"Booth, can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but sure, as long as it isn't 'where are we going'."

"Did we use a condom when we first had sex?"

"Why would you ask that?"

"I don't remember if we did."

"I think so." Booth said unsure of if they did.

"Okay."

Booth leans down and turns on the radio. Brennan then had the first time to truly look him over, and something seemed strange.

"Booth, why do look like you walked in a flower patch?"

"Why the sudden interest?"

"It looks weird."

"You bought this shirt."

"It looks funny on you."

Booth groaned.

Two hours later…

"Booth, where are we going? We've been driving for two hours!" whines Brennan eventually.

"If I give you a hint will you stop asking?" says Booth

"Yes, then I'll give you a hint." smiles Brennan

"Okay, where does Snoopy make camp?" grins Booth.

"That isn't a proper hint! You may know what that is, but I don't know what or who Snoopy is." protests Brennan.

"You don't know who SNOOPY is?" asks Booth incredulously.

"No, who is Snoopy?" asks Brennan in confusion.

"Charlie Brown's beagle. Didn't you watch the Peanuts?"

"No. Who are the Peanuts?" asks Brennan

"Never mind, who has the tallest steel roller coaster in the east?" sighs Booth.

"Okay, here's my hint, which cat rules the African plains alongside the lion?"

"What does that have to do with a bathing suit?"

"Just answer!"

"You first!"

"No,"

"Yes!"

"No way."

"Yes way!"

"Fine! For your information, Seeley Joseph Booth we're going to Dorney Park. I already knew that." smiles Brennan devilishly.

"Whoa, wait a minute! How did you find out or are you teasing?" asks Booth

"I overheard you on the phone with Cullen." smiles Brennan

"Now, did you figure out what I mean?" asks Brennan after a pause to let Booth feel bad about himself.

"The leopard, but what does a leopard have to do with anything?" asks Booth confused.

"That's for me to know and you to find out later." says Brennan wiggling her eyebrow.

They fall silent as the next song plays on the radio, which happens to be "I Don't Wanna Stop".

"Oh god, thankfully Morgan isn't in here! Otherwise we'd crash." says Brennan with a smile.

"That was funny, though she can play this song on her guitar." giggles Booth at the memory of the feisty little lady that had too much energy and spunk.

"Bones, why the leopard question? It's bothering me! Please! Tell me!" whines Booth

"I told you no. Stop asking or you'll never find out." says Brennan.

Booth flashes a sad, forlorn look but Brennan wasn't budging.

"Sometimes Bones you can be a real tease." Booth said.

"But you know that you like it Booth." She said as she ran her hand up his thigh.

"Bones unless you want this car to crash I'd stop that." Booth said in all seriousness.

She moved her hand away and looked at Booth.

"Don't worry Bones there will be plenty more time to do that later." He said seductively.

"And don't worry Booth since we are alone you can drive while I concentrate on other things..." Brennan smiled devilishly.

"Bones don't even try it because this car will swerve if I'm not careful."

Bones sighed and settles back in her seat. "Fine don't say I didn't offer."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They made it to Dorney without any accidents and Booth parks easily. Booth helps her out much to her displeasure. He hears the song "Belly Dancer" by Akon, and starts to belly dance much to the female's amusement. A chorus of happy cries acclaimed him as his hips swayed.

"Booth, why are you dancing? We're in an amusement park not a night club!" laughs Brennan as she hugs Booth to her as they enter the park.

"It was a good song to dance to. God, Bones, you need to learn how to be more spontaneous. There's more to life than bones, Bones." says Booth as he steers her into the park smiling and his arm thrown around her shoulders.

"So Booth what are we going on first?" Brennan asks.

"You see that rollercoaster over there?" Booth says pointing.

She looks over and nods. "Yeah."

"Well we are going over there."

"It doesn't look too scary." Brennan says shrugging her shoulders.

They reach the rollercoasters within minutes.

"SWEETIE!" cries a familiar voice.

Brennan stared at Booth, "THAT however happens to be scary." She then looked back at everyone who was waiting for them.

"Ange, oh my god did you bring everyone?" yelps Brennan in surprise.

"Like we'd miss this, come on, we're going on a rollercoaster!" cries Chase devilishly he looked amused as she just grinned-unknowing of what she was getting into.

"But why are you here? It isn't like I haven't been on a date before." remarks Brennan.

"Ah, but you've got Sgt. Sexy with you. That is much different, and besides, it took the two of you long enough." remarks Morgan with a smile and little excited bounce.

"Have you been on the energy drinks again Morgan?" Brennan asks at her enthusiasm.

"Nope not yet. But I have been on plenty of coffee." She says while drinking from another coffee cup. "Come on guys, the days a wasting we should get some rides in." She then continued to run towards the first roller coaster. She then turned round, "GUYS!"

"I never knew someone could like coffee so much." Angela says in amusement.

Everyone was still laughing at Booth's old army nickname. House in particular found it hilarious.

"God! It was in the army! Stop!" growls Booth.

"Booth, I'd rather be Sgt. Sexy than General Smarty Pants." replies Zack disgustedly.

The group laughs even more.

"Well, I didn't come here just to talk, let's get to Steel Force before the line gets long." growls Chase with his eyes alight with mischief. Meredith sighed longingly. She couldn't get on due to her pregnancy.

The group marches forward into the line, Brennan happens to glance up and stares at what she sees.

"No way, no way am I getting on that thing." says Brennan as she tries, and fails, to escape from the line.

"Yes you are- I'll carry you if I must. Besides you weren't scared of it earlier" whispers Booth while his grip tightens on her lower back.

"But that was when we were away from it Booth and now..." Brennan gives in with a scared look towards her Booth, who engulfed her in a hug. She relaxed, yet she still clung to his arm.

"Scared baby? You'll be fine! I'll be right next to you." murmurs Booth gently.

"More like terrified, this rollercoaster tops at seventy-five miles per hour combine that with a 200 ft, nearly vertical drop and we'll be flying at well over 100 mph. The G-forces alone could stun me. " squeaks Brennan.

"You'll be fine; they make sure that this thing is safe before anyone goes on. Come on, we're next." smiles Booth boyishly.

They clamber in, Booth forcing Brennan in the second row. "Don't worry you can have the next pick on what we go on."

"But, Booth, this is TWICE as scary!" gulps Brennan.

"I'm right next to you. I won't let you get scared." smiles Booth gently as he takes her hand and kisses it and holds it.

They get underway and Brennan squeezes Booth's hand and the handle on her shoulder restraints. She tries to take deep breaths until, the drop hits and she loses all control, much to Morgan's amusement. She was next to Angela, Hodgins and Zack. Thirteen, Wilson and House were behind them. Sweets was settled behind them next to three giggly girls.

"MOMMY!" scream Sweets and Zack in horror as they fall.

"Oh god, are you seriously crying for your mommies?" asks Hodgins in amusement.

His only response is a scream.

Just then, the camera snaps a picture of Brennan hiding in Booth's shoulder.

"EEP! Oh...my...god! I am SOO buying that picture and FRAMING it." squeals Angela.

Hodgins rolls his eyes affectionately.

By this time the ride is over.

Booth and Brennan manage to get out followed by Sweets who manages to fall over on the way out. "Jeez Sweets we don't want any accidents."

"Sorry Booth." Sweets says climbing up from the floor. "I think it was just a little scary. The floor was moving."

"Yeah sure it was Sweets." Booth then wraps his arm around her Brennan's tiny waist as they exit the ride.

"I need a break after that. But, that was surprisingly fun, despite the awful 200 ft drop." sighs Brennan as she leans against Booth.

Chase who is panting slightly and hugs his wife who had stayed behind says "How about we walk a little?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They take a walk, and Booth drags Brennan off to a shower stall with him, to the background noise of "Oh god, can't he keep it in his pants?"

"Seeley Joseph Booth, you are insane!" laughs Brennan as Booth kisses her passionately and backs her up against the wall.

"Mmm. If this is insanity, then I'm nuts 24/7 365 days a year baby!" rumbles Booth as he starts kissing her neck.

He slips his hand under her shirt, only to find a bra, not the swimsuit that he was hoping for. He slips it off, being male; his disappointment wasn't enough to stop him from doing Brennan in the shower. She kisses him, delighted that his belt buckle wasn't on. She drops his pants and the green lantern swim trunks she had bought him. He was growling non-stop, almost to the point of purring. He roamed his hands anywhere he could reach while kissing her deeply, in between her loud moans and angry parents. Before long he had entered and was gasping out her name, much to the displeasure of many mothers and the amusement of many fathers.

"Booth, you do realize that we are probably going to be reported?" asks Brennan.

"No we're not, I'm FBI remember?"

Brennan tilts her head and swats his chest. "I don't think that is what you are supposed to use your badge for."

"Ow! That hurt! Why did you do that?" whines Booth looking hurt.

"It was fun. You're cute when you whine." laughs Brennan while snuggling into his chest to take the sting out of her joke..

"Bones, why didn't you put your bathing suit on under your clothes?" grumbles Booth as he slips Brennan's t-shirt over her head. "I'm FBI-we don't do CUTE."

"I had a feeling you'd do this, so I packed it. And, No, you may not dig through the bag to get a peek." replies Brennan from his chest.

"But Bones, I love you! Please? Pretty please?" begs Booth with his best puppy dog eyes.

"No Seeley! You'll just have to wait." smiles Brennan, glad for some revenge.

"Do you know how much I love you calling me Seeley."

Brennan kisses him. "Maybe as much as I love you calling me Temperance and Bones."

They get dressed and Booth finds he has a text.

He opens the video to find the rest of the group shouting "BOOTH KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS!" from outside Hydra.

Brennan starts to laugh as Booth groans "Nice, oh great, now I have to sit through Hydra."

"Booth, isn't that the one that you were the MOST excited about?" asks Brennan

"Yeah, but that's more time I have to wait to see you in a bathing suit." sulks Booth again trying to get a peek at the swim suit that was torturing him.

"Well enjoy the ride and the enigma that is my bathing suit." giggles Brennan as they leave the shower, much to the displeasure of the males.

"Booth, there was a GUY ogling your rear!" shudders Brennan.

"What can I say Bones i'm irresistible to everyone. You should be lucky that you have me."

"No Booth you should be lucky to have me." She smiled to him.

They power walk away from the now creepy shower, to go and meet everyone at Hydra."

Once at Hydra, "Now Booth, do you think that you can keep it in your pants now?" demands House.

"Yes, I think. Until tonight anyway."

House rolls his eyes.

"Sweetie, did you have fun with Sgt. Sexy?" asks Angela with an evil smile aimed at Booth.

"Ange, its IMPOSSIBLE not to have fun with him." laughs Brennan.

They wait patiently in the line which is surprisingly short.

"Um Booth, are there INVERSIONS on this rollercoaster?" squeaks Brennan as she clings to Booth's hand.

"Yeah Bones, you'll be fine! I'll be next to you! Don't worry baby." soothes Booth giving her an encouraging smile [god she's cute when she's scared. and as for my self control, not much when she's being this cute.].

They get on, this time Booth and Brennan are forced into the front row. Booth looked at Brennan and noticed she was utterly scared.

"Bones, you're okay. I'm right here. You'll be fine." murmurs Booth with a gentle smile with a chorus of "awwws" from the two girls next to him.

The ride starts and the girls try to get Booth's number until he tells them that his girlfriend is right next to him. By the first twist Brennan was buried once again in Booth's shoulder.

"Hodgins, I am buying FIFTY of those to frame and put all over the Jeffersonian AND the Hoover." squeals Angela delightedly.

"Ange, I really don't feel like taking a bullet for you. I'd rather not have Booth shoot you or me. " warns Hodgins even though he's trying not to laugh.

By the end of the ride, Brennan was woozy and hadn't eaten anything all day.

"Is anyone else hungry? I didn't eat anything this morning." remarks Chase while rubbing a headache from his forehead.

"Are you kidding? I'm STARVING!" cries Booth as they head for a little restaurant.

"When aren't you?" Says Brennan.

"How about when I'm with you." Booth says giving her a slow and gentle kiss.

"No Booth you are still hungry then." Brennan stated.

"Yes but for something very different than food."

Brennan looked at him and pondered this. "Actually Booth if you remember than night..."

Booth had grabbed Brennan and put his hand over her mouth. "Bones please be quiet."

Angela looked at them and wondered whether or not she would risk getting the information from Brennan.

They enter the restaurant and Booth heads to the bathroom while the gang settles at their table contemplating what they wanted to eat.

Just then, a gang of old, fat shirtless white guys crowd the table and harass Brennan.

"Who's the pretty one left all unattended. Don't you know it's dangerous to leave a pretty young thing like you all alone." says the fattest as he tries to touch Brennan, that is until Booth grabbed his fat and yanked him away.

"Don't you ever talk to her like that again! Otherwise, I will stomp on you, now get out of here!" growls Booth threateningly.

The fat guys rapidly waddle out of the restaurant.

"Booth, did you have to threaten bodily harm? He was probably lonely." questions Brennan while nibbling on the popcorn appetizer as they wait for a waiter.

"This is going to sound harsh, but I DON'T care if he was lonely. I especially wasn't going to let him hurt you." replies Booth as he sits down next to her.

"Besides, guys like that need to be threatened to get the message." comments Morgan as she claims what's left of the popcorn.

Brennan tiredly leans against Booth, trying to regain her strength.

"Bones are you okay?" asks Booth worriedly

"I'm tired, that's all."

Booth wraps an arm around her and hugs her close; feeling her deep, ragged breathing and getting more worried with every one of her breaths.

They order their food, which despite the crowds, came in a timely fashion.

As usual, Brennan swiped Booth's fries from his hamburger.

"Bones, if you want fries, why don't you order your own?" asks Booth for the umpteenth time.

"It's more fun to steal yours."

"I wonder how Parker is coping with the command of the interns?" asks Sweets as he mistakenly attempts to steal Meredith's chips. She gave him a rather venomous look.

"I feel bad for the interns. Parker must be going ballistic." remarks Hodgins while exchanging an amused glance with Zack.

They swap tales of what has befallen the interns under Parker's thumb.

"I hope he hasn't killed Daisy." remarks Sweets looking concerned. He knew that she and Parker hadn't always gotten along.

As if on cue, Parker calls.

"Dad, can Vincent and I use your gun? There's an intern named Daisy that we would love to shoot." growls Parker.

"Why? What did she do?" asks Booth nervously.

"She destroyed Dr. Hodgins' microscope."

"SHE WHAT?" bellows Hodgins.

"Yep, and she drove everyone else crazy, even threatening to go to Dorney and hump Sweets and annoy Bones."

"Sweetie is she still in one piece?" asks Angela.

"For now."

"What do you mean 'for now'?"

"Vincent got so fed up that he threw a model at her. Oh, I've got to go. Cam said she would let me have a little bit of red wine to cool off, seeing as I've been yelling all morning." says Parker as he hangs up.

"I am going to kill Daisy." growls Hodgins.

"Not if I say you're not." replies Angela.

"Fine I won't KILL her, but she is NEVER coming near my microscope again." replies Hodgins.

"I'm bored. I want some BIKINIS!" growls House in a playful voice. The males chimed in happily, while the females rolled their eyes in disgust.

Brennan and the ladies went ahead seeing as Booth would just hurry them along.

"Ange, my top won't close!" squeaks Brennan from her stall.

"Oh god, didn't you learn how to close it when you bought it?" asks Thirteen exasperatedly.

"I did, but it's not closing." groans Brennan.

Angela snaps the clasp in place and goes out on look out duty.

The boys marched out all in their swim trunks and looking about eagerly.

"Hey guys! Ready to get wet?" asks Angela with a rather suggestive smile.

"Hmmm. Especially with you in that get up." remarks Hodgins.

Booth is on tiptoe trying to get a glimpse of Brennan, but he wasn't tall enough. The others were snickering while watching Booth fidget.

"My god Booth, stand still! It isn't like you haven't seen her before!" laughs Wilson .

Brennan steps out and is then engulfed by Booth.

"Bones, you are NOT leaving my sight!" cries Booth as he hugs her tight against him

"I take it you like it!" chokes Brennan from her man's sternum.

She wore a stunning leopard print bikini.

"Of course I like it! Which is why I am not letting you leave my sight." smiles Booth while still strangling her.

"You do realize that your girlfriend is starting to turn blue?" says Chase with raised eyebrows. Foreman and Taub clutched their stomachs and pressed their fists to their mouths trying to stifle their laughter.

Booth immediately releases Brennan and she gasps for breath.

"Now do you think you can behave Booth?" inquires Brennan.

"As long as nobody looks at you in the wrong way I can."

They head for the water park.


	10. Chapter 10

**Since you've all decided that logging in is a hassel-now you can annoynmously review. ;) *wink wink* *hint hint***

Chapter 10

"Hey Booth, lets get the wave pool first Chase is about to collapse." growls House while glaring at Chase who is sweating.

"Yeah I guess. Let's go." says Booth as he wraps his arm around Brennan.

They reach the wave pool.

"Booth, let's wade out towards the waves!" squeaks Brennan as she spots Chase doing athletic flips in the waves.

"Damn, he's a good swimmer. Bones, I feel my ego slipping, can you stop staring at him please. You know we have our pride." grumbles Booth.

Brennan stretches up and kisses Booth reassuringly.

"You have nothing to worry about Booth you are the only man for me. And I'm guessing the way that little Booth is acting I'm the only woman for you."

"Oh hell yes Bones." He said as he kisses her passionately.

She drags him farther in and tries to flip and winds up crashing into him, much to his amusement.

"Bones let me show you how it's done." laughs Booth. He flips over and scoops her up from under the water.

"Ahh, Booth! Don't do that! You scared me!" squeals Brennan while she clings his shoulders.

"Hey, hold your breath, we're going under." murmurs Booth into her ear as he starts to sink into the crystal blue water.

Brennan holds her breath and snuggles into his slick chest.

They plunge under and just when her lungs were about to explode he comes back up still clutching her.

"Wow Booth, I never knew you could hold your breath that long." gasps Brennan.

"I can hold it longer but you were losing strength." he replies while swimming with her. "And besides I don't like to brag." He gave her his charm smile.

Brennan leans against him, breathing deeply to ease the burning in her chest. She pushes out of his embrace and swims about trying to ease her sudden hyperactivity. She swims, trying to get Booth to catch her, he willingly gives chase.

Brennan gets sucked into a wave and then she is suddenly pinned under water. She dimly hears Chase call "Booth! Find Brennan and get out!" before she passes out.

Booth frantically starts looking and he can't find her. He feels his panic rising; he just couldn't lose his Bones. He feels Chase beside him, except that he had transformed into a magnificent golden leopard.

"Booth get out! I'll get her out, I know what I'm doing." growls Chase, his still blue eyes glowed with fear and determination.

Booth reluctantly struggles out and watches as Chase the leopard drags Brennan through the six foot waves.

House limps next to him and rasps "He'll be fine."

Booth nods and watches as Chase is forced to change back and he jogs back as the waves hit him just below his neck.

He sees his Bones limp and not moving and tries to rush to her, but Foreman and Wilson hold him back. He sees Chase pant and move over to lie on the concrete, his chest heaving.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Foreman sees what happens to Chase and immediately go into action.

"Hodgins, hold Booth back while I get Morgan's bag." growls Foreman as Hodgins takes his place.

House gets Brennan breathing again and curses when he sees Chase on an oxygen mask.

Chase starts breathing normally again as his wife rushes over to him looking scared and angry with him. The ambulance arrives to take Brennan and Chase to Princeton-Plainsboro teaching hospital. By this point Booth is crying.

"Hodgins, I'm going to take Booth to the hospital, do you mind?" asks Angela concerned for the weeping Booth.

"No, go ahead. Sweets and I will be fine. I think he'd rather have you than Sweets." replies Hodgins his blue eyes bright with worry and fear as he watches the ambulance race away with his two friends.

Angela takes Booth's arm and steers him towards his truck and hops into the driver's seat.

"Angela, can you even reach the pedals?" asks Booth with a hint of a smile.

"I can, don't you worry. We'll be at the hospital before you know it. I feel SO bad for Meredith! Three months pregnant and her husband in critical condition." replies Angela.

"Yeah, that's awful. I hope they're okay. God Angela! I should NEVER have let Bones so far out of my sight! It's MY fault she's unconscious and nearly DIED!" cries Booth his tears falling anew.

"Booth, listen to me. It is NOT your fault. We don't know what happened. So stop blaming yourself until Brennan wakes up and tells us what happened. Besides, you have to be strong for Parker, he is going to be devastated." replies Angela firmly yet not unkindly.

"Oh god, how am I going to tell him what happened? He loves her to death!" shudders Booth.

"Parker's tough, like his daddy. He'll be fine once he realizes that she'll be okay." soothes Angela.

"How do you know she'll be okay?" asks Booth.

"I overheard Foreman say that her breathing was fine and she didn't show any other signs of distress. Plus, she's a fighter. She seemed to be asleep when they put her in the ambulance." says Angela firmly as she glances over at Booth who still had tears running down his cheeks.

"Yeah, I guess. But I won't be sure until House tells me himself. Plus, I feel horrible that I got Chase into his predicament. I nearly took away a child's FATHER. That I can't forgive." murmurs Booth looking thoroughly distraught.

"I don't think Meredith blames you. Mind, she'll be pissed at him for diving in. She wouldn't blame you or I'd give her a piece of my mind. Now call Parker and Cam." states Angela firmly as she angles the car towards Princeton.

Booth makes the call…

"Cam. It's Booth. It's bad. Brennan nearly drowned and Chase nearly went into respiratory failure saving her."

"Oh my god, what happened Booth?"

"I don't know! It just happened so fast we didn't know what to expect. We are heading to Princeton-Plainsboro and we are meeting everyone there."

"Hang on, let me get Parker. And Booth whatever you do don't blame yourself."

She walked off to go and get Parker.

"Dad? What's going on? Cam is in tears!"

"Bones nearly drowned and Chase nearly died saving her."

"WHAT? Oh god! Please tell me they're still alive."

"Bones is okay…but Chase doesn't look good."

"Dad, we'll meet you in the hospital. Don't blame yourself."

Parker hangs up.

"How was Parker?" asks Angela.

"You were right. He was shocked, but he kept himself under control." replies Booth, his voice shaking.

"Well sweetie, we're here. It looks like we're the first. Brennan and Chase arrived and must be inside because the ambulance isn't here." remarks Angela as she parks.

As soon as the car is motionless, Booth shoots off towards the door of the hospital. Angela races after him.

"BOOTH! Wait up!" pants Angela as she just manages to stop the frantic Booth from running off.

"Hey, Angela is it? Dr. Brennan is in room 212. She's asleep but House told me to tell you to get your asses in there in case she wakes up." says Cuddy, with a crisp, business-like edge to her voice even though her face was sympathetic.

"Thanks Dr. Cuddy, we'll be off." says Angela as she jogs to catch up to Booth.

Booth slips inside and rushes to Brennan's bedside. She lay asleep, in a hospital gown that wasn't on properly. He slips in next to her, fixes the gown and snuggles up to her with his cheek resting on hers. His brown eyes were fixed on her as he silently willed her to return to him. His tears were running freely again as he beheld her. [Oh god Bones! Don't die on me! I need you! I love you; I can't live with out you!] He snuggled close to her, protecting her and keeping her warm. He felt her stir, but she didn't wake up. He kisses her cheek while murmuring to her softly.

Angela watched her two friends. She felt Booth's pain as deeply as if it were her own. But she knew she could NEVER truly feel the depth of his pain. God knows how she would handle Hodgins in the state her best friend was in. *Don't take her, they've just got together and Booth would die and withdraw if he lost her*

"Booth, she looks good. Her heart rate is normal." murmurs Angela as she lays a gentle hand on Booth's shoulder.

"I know. But I'm not leaving." replies Booth, his eyes still fixed on Brennan as she breathed gently and regularly. He kisses her again as he brushes her hair out of her eyes.

Foreman strides in, looking at Booth with shock in his eyes. He hadn't expected Booth to break down completely.

"Booth, she's going to be fine. She didn't suffer any neurological damage, but she may have swallowed a large amount of water. She'll need medication to prevent chlorine poisoning but otherwise she's fine." says Foreman gently as he moves to check Brennan over.

Just then Brennan starts to stir. She groans "My head hurts. Am I in the hospital?"

"Yeah Bones. I'm here, and I'm not leaving you again." squeaks Booth in relief and panic.

She snuggles closer to him, attempting to comfort him. "I'm okay, just a headache. Booth, were you crying this whole time?"

"Yeah, I was terrified Bones. I thought I lost you." murmurs Booth as he wraps himself around her keeping her warm.

"It's going to take much more than that to get me away from you." sighs Brennan sleepily.

Booth kisses her cheek and hugs her tight, scared to let her go.

"Booth, Angela I need you to wait outside for a while. I have to talk to her in private and conduct an examination." says Foreman, nervous that Booth might lash out at him.

"I can't leave her." comes the blunt reply.

"Booth, go. I won't be leaving any time soon. Go and check on Chase for me. Please Booth?" murmurs Brennan with soft grey eyes.

"Okay Bones. I love you." he unwraps himself and kisses her affectionately on the cheek as he gets up, reluctant to leave her but he had to.

Booth stalks towards the door, he pauses to say to Foreman "You take care of her or you'll have the FBI up your ass."

Foreman glares at him angrily while snapping "I know what I'm doing! House told me to do whatever I needed to. Now…OUT!"

Booth stalks out towards the cardiac ICU. Angela follows and says to Foreman "Hey, sorry about that. But do everything for our Brennan, because you'll have a lot of angry people on your hands if you don't"

Foreman longed to snap at her, but looking at her tear stained face he didn't have the heart to. He liked Angela a great deal, what with her fun and spunky personality.

"I'm doing everything. But go with Booth, keep him in line and I'll come get everyone once I'm done." replies Foreman with a gentle smile and a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Angela smiles and heads after an irate Booth.

"Sweetie, Brennan will be fine. Foreman is a great neurologist. He and House won't let her die. Just trust them!" says Angela firmly.

"He better be." growls Booth.

Angela mutters to herself "Stupid cranky Pittsburg man!"

"I heard that Angela."

"Just keep going before I slap you." growls Angela, fed up with his domineering personality.

"I'm checking on Chase! He's my friend and I owe him BIG time for saving Bones." growls Booth as he pushes through the narrow hallway. Angela resignedly trots after the ever stubborn Booth as he resolutely pushes on to Chase's room.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Once inside…

"Hey Chase, how are you doing?" asks Booth softly as he sees the blonde Australian doctor lying stretched out on a hospital bed.

"Eh, could be better. I'm dizzy but that's to be expected. How's Dr. Brennan doing?" comments Chase nonchalantly.

"She doing good. Foreman is just running some tests on her at the minute." Booth said.

"You seem rather comfortable." remarks Angela.

"Well, the bed is soft and the sheets are silk. Plus, I don't feel a thing." sighs Chase sounding a little whacked out on the medicines.

"Did you see anything when you dragged Brennan out of the water?" asks Angela as she gives Chase a grateful hug.

"Yeah, I saw the guy who tried to drown her. He shot me with a tranquilizer gun that made my breathing go screwy." replies Chase, still sounding whacked out.

"Describe him to me. I've got my sketch pad." says Angela urgently.

"Well, he was Hispanic. About 5'9'' and 150 pounds, he was fairly heavily built. He was a lifeguard." dictates Chase with infallible accuracy.

"Is this him?" asks Angela as she holds up a sketch of a finely refined Hispanic man with dark eyes.

"Yep, that's him. He told me to drop her or he'd kill me. He damn near did." growls Chase disgustedly.

Booth claps Chase on the shoulder in silent gratitude.

"You're welcome Booth; you didn't have to thank me. I did my job." says Chase sleepily.

"I did. I wouldn't have been able to get her out of there." replies Booth.

"Maybe not as fast as I did, but you're a strong guy and determined as all hell, you would have gotten her out." replies Chase with his eyes closed.

"Your wife seemed rather angry with you." remarks Angela gently at the young doctor in the bed.

"No, she was just scared, and understandably so. I nearly died." replies Chase with a guilty sigh.

"Now, why would a brave man like you feel guilty about saving a life?" asks Angela, interested.

"How about because I almost left my child with out a father?" growls Chase in annoyance.

"Yes, but you risk your life daily for other people here. Why would she be any angrier?" asks Angela.

"I'm in a hospital with safety precautions. I nearly died of respiratory failure in a pool with oceanic waves in it. See the difference? The waves were over 6 feet high." responds Chase quietly. He was rapidly losing the strength to stay awake.

Angela narrows her eyes but thanks him and gets up to leave him in peace.

Chase nods and settles down to go to sleep.

"Let's go check on Bones and see how she's doing." whispers Booth as he silently heads out and holds the door open so that Meredith can monitor her husband and keep him company.

As they leave they hear Meredith speak soothing words to Chase.

"Don't worry I'm not mad at you." She says while stroking his hair.

"You might not be but I'm mad at myself. I should have known better, there was trained professionals there who could have got her out." Chase rested his head against the pillow.

"Yes, but that's not who you are, you wouldn't have stood by waiting for someone to get her."

Chase looked at her and smiled, she knew him better than he knew himself sometimes.

"Now you just rest and I'll be here when you wake up."

"But I don't feel tired."

"Now you listen to me, you either go to sleep or I will force you to." She took his hand and he smiled.

"Okay then I will go to sleep." He kissed her hand and then closed his eyes shut.

Meanwhile...

"Why were you so interested in Chase?" asks Booth

"Because, he had sounded overly guilty over a good deed."

"So? Why would he?" asks Booth confused

"He feels that his wife would look at it as nearly sacrificing himself for someone else without regard for his family, which is clearly not the case." responds Angela as he ponders the information the Australian doctor gave them.

"I guess. But, why would a LIFEGUARD kill Bones?" growls Booth softly.

"That is the $64,000 question." responds Angela.

They get to Dr. Brennan's room and find the rest of the team quietly comforting her as Booth glides across the room to be with her.

"Bones, Chase is okay…I guess. He got a look at who tried to kill you." murmurs Booth as he settles down next to her.

Angela silently holds out the sketch for all to see.

"Huh, a lifeguard, that makes absolutely no sense." mutters Parker, sounding as if he knew more than he let on.

"Parker, do you have a theory?" asks Hodgins suspiciously.

"Yes, but I won't say. You know my rules when it comes to theories." responds Parker lightly.

"Parker if you know something then I want you to tell me." Booth said

"But I can't tell you dad it's a theory."

"Parker, Bones nearly died today because of this psycho."

"Well, your rules say nothing about hints." retorts Hodgins.

"Let's just say that there's more to this than you think. Now can you PLEASE stop bugging me?" growls Parker, deep in thought.

Hodgins sighs, he knew full well that Parker knew or at least suspected more but refused to let on.

"Guys, lets get home and do our jobs." calls Cam as she rounds up the Squint Squad.

They leave Booth and Brennan alone in the hospital room that was bathed in a rosy glow from the setting sun.

"Hi baby. Are you okay?" murmurs Booth as he curls around Brennan ever so protectively.

"Yep I'm fine. I'll be discharged tomorrow. Are you going to stay?" sighs Brennan as she snuggles into his chest.

"Of course! I'm not going to budge, not even the National Guard can get me out of here right now." growls Booth softly.

Brennan snores in response. Booth stroked her hair lightly and smiled. Nobody was going to get in his way now that he had got what he had finally wanted.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning at the Hoover …

"Bones, Cullen has to talk to you about what happened at Dorney Park." says Booth.

"Why, I'm not one of his agents. It isn't like he tried to drown YOU." retorts Brennan, aggravated that Cullen had to nose into her personal life.

"He needs to because if he doesn't investigate, the big guns at the Jeffersonian won't let you help the FBI on cases anymore." says Booth as he leads her to Cullen's office.

Brennan falls silent as the twosome head for the cranky director's office. Just then, an achingly familiar voice calls out "Hey Tempe! I never thought I'd find you here!"

"I often come to Booth's office, especially if he has reports that he doesn't understand." responds Brennan tightly.

Sully jogs up to her, hugs her and stupidly tries to kiss her…that is…until Brennan knees him in the groin.

"Owowowow! What in the world was THAT for! Don't you recognize me? It's me, Sully, you know…your boyfriend?" groans Sully from the floor.

The floor falls silent. Even Cullen, who peeked his head out of his office, is holding his breath. Everyone in the building knew that if you messed with Dr. Temperance Brennan, that you would end up with an enraged Booth either choke holding you or shoving his foot someplace painful.

"Sully I never want to hear you call yourself my boyfriend ever again. Unless it is in the term EX-boyfriend." Brennan said emphasizing the ex. As she stared at Sully who was on the floor still in pain. "No boyfriend of mine goes off without so much as a letter or call to the person that they are supposed to love. I have moved on so unless you want to never have children and if you still want to work for the FBI I suggest you go away right now."

"Booth, what has gotten into her? Can you like tell her that it's me?" begs Sully with his brown eyes.

"She knows exactly who you are. THAT would be the problem. Oh and calling yourself her boyfriend was a dumb-ass idea and get off the floor, you look like a jackass." growls Booth in a dangerous voice.

At that moment, everyone backed away slowly they were terrified that Booth was going to start shooting, but Booth merely turned his back on Sully and escorts Brennan into Cullen's office.

"This ISN'T OVER BOOTH!" shrieks Sully from the floor. "I swear to god I will get you back for this." He gets up from the floor slowly as everyone looks at him. "What's everyone's problem have you never seen a guy get up from the floor!"

Everyone starts to busy themselves again and Sully walks towards Cullen's office with a slight limp.

Inside Cullen's office…

"Dr. Brennan, I understand that you were nearly drowned in Agent Booth's presence is that correct?" asks Cullen coolly. He wondered why something strange always happened to one of the two.

"Yes sir, it is." responds Brennan.

"Ah, well, I am allowing Agent Booth to investigate simply because he is the best equipped to pull it off and he would investigate anyway so he might as well have permission." grunts an amused Cullen.

"Thank you sir." respond the both of them.

"Sir, wouldn't you like to know WHY, he took the day off?" asks Sully from the doorway with an evil smile on his face.

"Not really, it's none of my business." Cullen said looking at Sully. "Besides I have enough trouble trying to get him to take a week off let alone a day." He already had an inkling as it was.

"It is if Agent Booth is sleeping with his partner." growls Sully with savage delight.

"Is this true Agent Booth?" asks Cullen dangerously. He wasn't very surprised-it was bound to happen eventually.

"No sir, Sully here is angry that Dr. Brennan saw fit to knee him in the groin in public. His pride is hurt." retorts Booth with his chin held in defiance.

"I'm sorry Booth but you know the rules" Cullen looked at him sadly. "Booth, your badge and gun. You are suspended pending my own investigation to see how well this can work out."

Booth hands his gun and badge to Cullen, his eyes furious and upset.

"You know I have no other choice Booth." Cullen silently says.

"I understand sir. Come on Bones let's go."

Cullen can say nothing but gives him a look that suggests the utmost sympathy.

He watches the partners leave his office arm in arm. He sighs and shakes his head.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next day was rough for Booth. He was trapped in the Hoover building while some of his fellow agents were being called into Cullen's office for questioning. He hated being trapped in his office with nothing but paperwork for company. As he finished one form he came across another paper. This one had the details of the case of the missing body. As he scanned the paper he noticed that the director's signature did not look right at all. In fact, he couldn't see what the purpose of this document was. There was only one thing to do. He had to go and see Cullen. He got out of his chair, stretched and straightened his tie. Paper in hand he went straight to Cullen's office. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Booth sir."

"Come in."

Booth walked in. Cullen was sitting at his desk with a cigar in his mouth. He was frowning at some papers on his desk. He looked up and asked "Well what is it?"

"I found this and I'm not sure what it is."

Cullen frowned. He took the paper and reviewed it. His frown deepened. "Where did you find this?"

"Mixed in with some case files."

"I don't recall ever receiving such a report. This isn't my signature." Booth's stomach fell. Cullen surveyed him. He turned to his computer and started to type. Cullen looked even more puzzled.

"It seems that this body got rerouted. But then…why did it seem necessary to commandeer a bunch of doctors? Booth-you seem to have stumbled upon a mystery. Did the Jeffersonian retrieve samples?"

"Yes sir."

"Then it may be for the best that you and Dr. Brennan see if you can't solve this mystery. Also, you may as well let those doctors go home. I'm sure that they have been sorely missed-please apologize for me."

"Yes sir and thank you."

"Oh and by the way I have decided to let you and Dr. Brennan continue to work together under one condition: I want Dr. Sweets to continue to monitor the pair of you. Be good to her Booth."

Booth looked at Cullen. "Seriously, he's a twelve year old who probably still sleeps with a night light."

"As true as that is Booth if you want to continue working with the Jeffersonian you will have to see him."

Booth sighed and nodded his head. "OK then."

"Now I suggest you get going."

"Right away sir." Cullen returned Booth's gun and badge to him. Booth put his gun and badge back in their usual place and swept out.

As he walked out in his mind he was wondering how he could torture Sully, after the day he had had it was the least he could think about. He then decided that when he next saw Sully he would give him a piece of his mind, as the elevator doors closed on him Sully walked out of the break room, Booth then defeated as ever frowned more, knowing he would have to wait longer.

As Booth drove over to the Jeffersonian he pondered the new facts. So far nothing seemed to be adding up.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Booth headed for the lab and found the Squints and the doctors sitting and having a conversation. Booth strides over and immediately gets engulfed in a hug from Brennan. He smiles and hugs back kissing her cheek. He steps back and says "I've got good news and bad news-which do you want first?"

"I'm feeling pithy-so bad news first." House replies.

"The bad news is that there is a mystery on our hands."

"So what's the good news?" Meredith asks as she returns from the bathroom. Chase looks over at her in concern.

"Firstly, you can go back home…" he is interrupted by a cheer. "Secondly, Bones and I can work together." The cheering grew louder. Brennan hugs him again.

"So what's this mystery all about?" Angela asks curiously.

"You know that missing body? It seems it got rerouted."

The room breaks into puzzled frowns. Then Angela pipes up.

"Do you think I could find a way to track the documents? There may be clues there."

"That could work-but I'd need to get my laptop. Besides, House and company need to go home. Cullen said it was okay."

With that, House and company went to their hotel to get packed up and head back home.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

An hour later…Brennan was looking over some crime scene photos while Angela and Booth were trying to track the errant documents. All of a sudden some of the other scientists were setting up party decorations outside the office. Brennan poked her head out and glared at them.

"We are scientists working in a lab, not party goers at a club." She said sternly to some particularly young interns. However the partiers took no notice of her fierce words. Cam even attempted to clear them out to no avail. Only when Booth threatened to take out his gun did they clear out. A few hours later and no headway was made in the effort to track the inaccurate documents. Angela was forced to keep Booth's laptop and Booth and Brennan powered out of the Jeffersonian.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"I'm surprised no one attacked us."

"Bones, if they had, I would have kicked their asses and they knew it."

Brennan laughed and she pushed him against the wall of the car park and kissed him seductively on the lips, while letting out a groan that got Booth noticeably happier, both in penis and emotions.

"Damn Bones! Now why did you have to go and do that?" groans Booth.

"Do what?" asks Brennan innocently.

Booth shoots her a playfully exasperated glance. "I don't think I can make it home now." Booth then grabbed her round the waist and spun them so she was against the wall.

"You know I like it when a man takes control." She whispered in his ear before she started to kiss his neck. "But Booth there are security camera's down here."

Booth looked at her like a predator after it's prey. "I don't care Bones, the whole word can watch for all I care. I'm in love with you and I don't care who knows it."

Brennan at that point smiled and then kissed him again. Booth grinned and his hand slowly made it's way to the button of her jeans she was wearing.

Brennan then gasped for breath. "Booth are we really going to do THIS here."

Booth smiled. "Oh yes baby, you can't start a war and not finish it."

Brennan moaned in pleasure and her head leaned against the wall. Booth then continued his invasion of her.

After they had finished Booth and Brennan headed towards the car. Before they got in Booth then grabbed her hand and whispered in her ear. "I know I've had you already but I can't wait to get you home again."

While he was driving, he noticed that her hand kept inching towards his belt buckle, which made him want to jump her at every street light.

They reach Brennan's apartment, managing, just barely to keep their clothes on.

"Booth, I'll be right back. Go and be a good boy and wait for me in the bedroom." smirks Brennan with a suggestive wiggle of her brows.

"Aw, Bones! I miss you already. I also miss our little baby." whines Booth.

"Now, Seeley, you can stay with me and not get any…or you can be good and wait." smiles Brennan as she watches Booth look so dejected and forlorn.

Booth obediently plods to the bedroom, his heart aching for his pregnant Bones.

He snuggles under her blankets sniffing her scent and getting aroused…until he saw what was approaching him, which made his penis get all the harder. She was standing before him in a leopard print strapless bra, which was already driving him insane. He groaned loudly, for he knew that he was in for quite a bit of torture.

She set down a bottle of Hershey's syrup and a bag of extra fluffy marshmallows.

"Bones, what's with the chocolate and the marshmallows?"

"You bad boy are just going to have to wait and see." smiles Brennan devilishly.

Booth perked up, both in his groin and his face, "Miss, just what are you going to do to me? I'm delicate."

Brennan straddled him and bought his hands up to her bed posts. She kissed him slowly and it made him want her more. He was about to bring his hands down but something stopped him. He looked up towards his hands.

"Bones why are my hands handcuffed to the bed?"

"I thought you like it Seeley."

Booth closed his eyes and groaned. "I love it when you say that."

She leaned down and whispered seductively in his ear. "I know which is why I'm calling it you...Seeley."

"And you know Bones I love it when a woman takes control."

He groaned again Brennan laughed and kissed him. He longed to take off her bra, but he wasn't allowed to. She rubbed up against him, which tortured him to no end. "Bones, you're killing me here! Oh god, I could come right now!" whines Booth desperately.

"Well, don't. Because I've got a plan for Mini Booth." chuckles Brennan mischievously.

Booth growls playfully, hoping to get some attention with something that isn't food. But Brennan rubbed chocolate into his cheeks and chest which made him groan and growl.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love it when you growl at me like that?" laughs Brennan while kissing the chocolate off of him.

Booth growls in response and again reaches for her bra, and gets pinned in response. He whined while she licked off the chocolate, which sent shockwaves down his body, making him get so hard that he feared it would explode.

But, she wasn't done yet. She grabbed a marshmallow, and stroked his testicles and his penis with it, leaving a trail of sugar, which she delicately licked off. He squirmed underneath her, he longed to flip her over and press in…but she handcuffed him to the bed. He was groaning and growling desperately. He had never wanted her so badly in his life. His breathing became heavier and huskier. She smiled sweetly at him as she un-cuffed him and slipped under him to let him have his way.

Booth grabbed her gently; he didn't want to hurt her or their child. He held her in his arms, thrusting hard, yet careful not to go too deep or too fast. He rubbed her back in order to tease her back but, he couldn't keep his libido in check long enough and he finally came inside her and he collapsed, asleep.

Brennan snuggled against his sweaty chest and listened to his heart beat. It seemed to whisper her name with every beat. She knew that that was physically impossible, but that's how it seemed to her tired ears. She quickly fell asleep.


End file.
